Kingdom Hearts: Last Knight of Radiant Garden
by Greenliongirl88
Summary: Before Kairi was sent to the island, before Xeanort became Ansem, there was another Keyblade warrior gave everything so that Sora would have his chance to save the worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this is a prequel fanfic that tells of how I think Radaint Garden turned to Hallow Bastion , shows how Xehanort changed , the disappearance of Ansem that caused Xehanort to take over , and explains how Kairi became a princess of heart and made it to Destiny Island. Kaira is a character I created for this fanfic, so please don't freak out if you haven't heard of her. This has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts coded, 358/2 days, or Birth by Sleep.  
I started this a while back, but got away from it. If you have any ideas, please review or PM me.

Well, that's all I want to say for now. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Prolong:

Kaira: The path isn't always clear . . . but in time the answers will come.  
Heroes will rise to defeat the darkness. . . Will I be one of them?

The sky was changing from light blue and filled with rose petals to violent violet. It was slow at first, but the change grew in momentum. Kaira, the red haired blue eyed swordswoman from Radiant Garden stood in front of the castle, but as the sky changed parts of the bridge cracked and crumpled. She looked around for her the other members of her group - Cloud and Squall-, but they were nowhere to be found. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a something; she turned to find herself surrounded by shadows. The Shadows had no origin and seemed to have minds of their own. She drew her sword to find that it had been replaced by a giant key.

_"Kairi, of all times you picked to play a practical joke now has to be the worst!_" thought Kaira. She was ten years older than her eleven year old sister and often Kairi wanted to have fun when Kaira needed to be serious. Regardless of why or how, Kaira decided to make due with the oversized key; at that size. even a key had to cause some damage. The shadows attacked her and quickly she make them disappear.

_Fear for your friends. Fear for your sister. Fear for the future. Beware he who plays with Heartless._A voice from an unknown source called out. Kaira looked around and the source was nowhere to be seen. The door to the castle opened and Kaira, though weary of what was waiting for her inside, entered.

Kaira was in the castle foyer, but it was filled with shadows and there was a mysterious shadow shaped like her in the middle of the room. The shadow attacked her and she once again used the giant key to defend herself.

_Every heart has darkness, but every heart also has light. Said the mysterious voice. Which will win?_

Kaira really paid little attention to the voice, but was aware of it. There was no point in being caught off guard by another enemy. The shadow matched her blow for blow. The shadow knew her fighting style as well as Master Auron who had taught her and her team mates how to fight. Finally, she was able to defeat the shadow, but the floor turned into a black mist and she found herself engulfed in darkness.

_You've still time left to help the light win; you've time to give time to the light and the key bearer._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Strange Shadows

Kaira awoke and found herself in her own bed in the room she shared with Kairi. That nightmare was still with her and she quickly dressed to meet with Squall and Cloud. Kairi was still fast asleep when Kaira left; she remembered the voice and wondered what it meant.

She raced to the town square where both boys had decided to hold a sparring match. Kaira sighed and giggled as they both barely breathing. They took noticed and Squall finally asked "What's so funny?"

"You two. Honestly, what caused this one?" said Kaira. She turned her back to them and continued "I know we have to practice, but we need to keep an united front in case Radiant Garden is actually attacked. This public display does just the opposite."

"We're not always going to be together as a group, you know." said Cloud walking up to Kaira. "We should learn to hold our own against each other. We need to be ready in case one of us decides to attack after going crazy. Besides, you know I want to be as strong as Sepiroth someday."

"Who in Radiant Garden would even think about attacking our home?" said Kaira.

"The better question, my dear, would be who wouldn't?" said a voice. The three turned to find Ansem the wise before them. "Who is to say one of you won't fall victim to the darkness inside your heart and decide to be the one to destroy Radiant Garden? I fear that we can be our own worst enemies without even knowing it. Kaira, as a warrior for our world you, Squall, and Cloud are some of our strongest. While my research isn't complete, Xeanort seems to suspect that we will fall by one of our own and if not stopped that person could destroy all of the worlds."

"All of the worlds?" said Squall.

"There seems to be many more than our own. We have found evidence that points that way." said Ansem. "Now, I must speak with the three of you and especially you two young men. She is right about how improper it is to fight in the middle of town."

Both boys nervously giggled and followed Kaira after Ansem.

* * *

Ansem lead the three to his study where Xeanort was waiting.

"Good Day, Kaira, Cloud, Squall, and Master Ansem." said Xeanort. Xeanort was always friendly, but Cloud and Squall didn't really trust him. Neither did Kaira, but he was Ansem's best apprentice and if Ansem trusted him so did she.

"So, what it you wanted to tell us, Master Ansem?" asked Kaira. Ansem nodded and Xeanort presented a glass cage with a mysterious black thing in it.

"What's that thing?" asked Squall. He walked up close to get a better look. The creature tried to jump out at him.

"A ghost?" asked Cloud.

"Be careful, my friends. We found this . . . this creature in the lab last night." said Ansem. "It was only by luck we managed to capture it. There was another, but we destroyed it. Unfortunately, the apprentice who was suppose to be in the lab last night is missing. We think this creature might have something to do with it."

"What can you tell about what happened when you found this creature?" asked Kaira.

"There was a scream that caused me and Xeanort to come down to the lab from the library. When we got there, there was a strange pinkish ball of light that floated upward." said Ansem.

"Pinkish ball of light?" asked Cloud.

"That's the best we can describe it I'm afraid. Next there were these two shadow creatures knocking over beakers and one tried to attack us. That was the one we destroyed. This one seemed more scared and we were able to capture it before it got it's bearings." said Xeanort.

"Find the apprentice first; then we can start to unravel the mysteries of this creature." Said Ansem. He pulled out a picture of the apprentice. "His name is Vincent."

"Any ideas where we might find him?" asked Squall.

"Try outside the town. He's always getting lost out there, but it's his favorite place to do research. Hopefully, he just lost track of time again." said Xeanort.

"Again?" asked Kaira.

"Normally, I would send another apprentice after him, the appearance of these creatures worries me. We do not know what they are capable of." Said Ansem.

"Don't worry, Master Ansem; Radiant Garden's toughest trio are on the case." said Kaira.

* * *

The trio walked out beyond the limits of Radiant Garden. Finally Cloud broke the silence.

"Guys, isn't it just me or did it seem that Xeanort was hiding something?"

"Probably no more than usual. We're not exactly his best friends." asked Squall.

"Just a feeling. I can't seem to shake it." said Cloud. "I can't really explain it either. Something is going to happen soon; that much is for certain."

Kaira thought back to her dream. She knew Cloud was right, but they had to find Vincent. However, as they continued to walk in to the the tundra she began pondering the mysterous creature. Why would it lose it's bearings at the same time a ball of light floated off? There was a connection, but the puzzle had many pieces missing.

Without warning, a bunch of stones exploded and several fell off the cliffs. More black creatures appeared.

"This can't be good!" Yelled Kaira.

"Thank you, Madame Obvise." said Squall.

"What should we do?" said Cloud. Clearly he was ready to fight, but he seemed confused.

"Should we try and fight them?" asked Squall. His sword was partly drawn.

"If Xeanort and Master Ansem can defeat one, certainly we can take care of all of these?" said Kaira. She drew her sword, the plain practice sword that she had been given to replace the staff Xeanort had spilled acid on.

The creatures attacked them and although the trio held their ground, the creatures wouldn't fall. Angry, Kaira gathered her strength for one last thrust. She thought of Kairi, Cloud, Squall, Ansem, the missing apprentice, and everyone else in town she wanted to protect, even Xeanort. The creature disappeared before her and she looked at her sword. It had become a giant key.

"What's that?" said Squall. Suddenly his gun blade had began to be effective as had Cloud's Buster sword.

"I don't know, but I like it." said Kaira. She swung the key around some more. The creatures withdrew. Kaira found a torn lab coat hanging from a tree and flying like a flag in the breeze.

"This can't mean anything good." Said Cloud. He boosted Kaira up on his shoulders so she could get it down.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Squall.

"Do you really have to ask?" answered Kaira coldly.

* * *

Cloud, Kaira, and Squall regrouped in town. Their minds were full of everything that had happened that day.

"What are we going to tell Ansem?" said Squall.

"Should we tell everyone in town? These things are dangerous." asked Cloud.

"I think the real question is what will happen tomorrow?" answered Kaira.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Another Dream

Master Ansem wasn't sure what to make of what the trio had seen that day. He told them to sleep on it; Kaira had much to sleep on. Her sword had turned in to a huge key, Cloud and Squall's weapons only becoming effective after that happened, her strange dream the night before . . . alone any of them could've been heavy thinking. Her mind was too full to drift to sleep. Kairi on the other hand was fast asleep. Kaira wished she could be like that again: a care free kid in a safe magical world where shadow monsters existed only in the closet and under the bed and even if they attacked someone was there to defeat them for you.

It took a while, but finally Kaira fell asleep . . .

She was in front of Ansem's castle and everything looked normal except for a strange keyhole in the center of one of the doors. Kaira decided to see if the key would open it, but a voice though not the one from before spoke: "You can't save this world! The Door to Darkness will be opened, warrior of heart!"

Suddenly, a large black armored figure had come forward. His sword was drawn and ready to slice her in half. She jumped back to avoid the sword and drew her key sword; this would not be easy without Cloud and Squall.

The Black knight's sword again swung at her again and she dodged it. The dark sword was stuck in a column and Kaira took advantage of that; she attacked that thing like it was one of the giant monsters that would occasionally pop up in Radiant Garden. The knight pulled his sword free and threw Kaira into the air in the process. She had only had one shot to hit him and avoid his sword on her decent.

Kaira threw her key sword at his head to knock him off balance and knock him out. She landed on her feet and found her key sword back in her hand. She started attacking the knight again. He awoke and swung his sword at her again, but she countered his attack and defeated him.

A pink ball of light flew from the armor, like what Master Ansem and Xeanort had said they seen in the lab the night the apprentice disappeared; what did it mean? She looked at the castle; spots of darkness appeared on the castle and seem to be decaying the castle. She turned to the court yard and instead was only a few pillars of rock.

"You will make the difference . . ." spoke the voice from the night before. "They may not remember those lost with this world, but without you all is lost."

The world collapsed into darkness.


End file.
